Mortality
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Angola a red headed mortal girl demi like but not really, Brother!Percy,Grover,Will, Male!Thalia, semi brotherish Nico. It all started with a monster fight.
1. Chapter 1

# Mortality #  
>Since no one really writes about a mortal being just as awesome as a demi I thought I'd give it a go, because we all know their where Greeks who didn't have godly parents that turned into hero's, Xena is a good show by the way.<p>I do not own PJO or any Greek myths, I don't know any roman stuff so I'm gonna try and work it out with my imagination, any tips are welcome. Review if you want me to continue. Thank you for reading.<p>

Percy rolled as the Chimera shot flames torching the arch paling when it rebounded. A Thunk then he heard the monster whip around eyes blazing with rage a red haired girl with calm yet fierce blue bordering purple eyes trained on the monsters, Percy wide green eyes turned into shock at what she said next.

"Oi Ugly your moms a slut!"

"Am not!" The snake woman screeched as the red head 11 year old nearly got blow torched herself as she rushed over to Percy who had snickered slightly.

"And your gramma was a hoe!" She added and they jumped Percy was trying not to hyperventilate as the air seamed to slams them down not good at all.

"Father save us." Percy muttered breathlessly fear corsing threw him the only reason he didn't yell was because he was that terrified not that he would admit it to anyone.

"Awesome I always wanted to sky dive!" She stated and they hit the water Percy's sight blurred slightly.

'What the... She's crazy.' Percy thought but grabbed her arm on instinct anyway allowing her to breath, he paused taking in her pale face and did a double take he could breath underwater!? Percy eyed her calmness narrowed green eyes, he wondered was she a demi god? But as she realized what was happening, she was only slightly puzzled but shrugged it off, much to his puzzlement.

"So water breathing, cool man wish I had a power besides annoying people." She mused and took a breath and swam up top leaving him even puzzled and to face his fathers messenger.

In a underwater palace a merlady watched her step son with a smile, while her son watch rather puzzled.

"Cute.." The sea goddess muttered watching as her new step son stayed vary frazzled after the messenger.

"Mother who is..."

"Your new half brother." She answered swiftly making him scowl slightly she didn't notice she always wanted more family, sadly she couldn't birth anymore children.

Angola giggled slightly as she stalked the odd group, the blond girl looked strait at her making one red head laugh as she walked past them onto the train. The boy Percy who could breath in water made a funny noise setting off another giggle.

She followed them into a dinner, Angola watched as a creepy biker guy tried paying a lady but she refused the odd gold coins.

"Foods on me miss, sorry my step uncial and friends are a bit odd." Angola slyly showing a wallet with what looked like money.

Percy stared a shiver going down his spine as the blond waitress blanched. "Oh yes forgive my rudeness I will get the food right away!" She stuttered slightly.

"Make sure you bring fries that aren't to salty please." Angola smiling as she left. "Could I steal your extra chair?" She asked a nearly kissing couple they flushed but nodded repeatedly. "You two are just so cute, your going to have a long happy life together."

And with that Angola took a chair leaving them still blushed, her eyes drifted to the motorbike, eyes twinkling slightly as she let her face rest in her arm.

"Your cold." Percy muttered narrowed eyes at his new stalker, she laugh brightly blue bordering purple eyes with a bright twinkle.

"What? They where closer." Angola defended although the way she grinned stated to the world she didn't care. "So exactly why am I able to see you swing a sword around? Can I tag along? Who's the to small for his britches?"

"First of all we are demi gods." Annabeth eye twitching slightly.

"Like Heracles? Cool." Angola nodding adapting waiting for them to continue.

"Your not a demi god, you can see more then normal mortals." The nervous boy continued shrinking back as Ares glared.

"Second no you'll be killed and slow us down." Annabeth stated the gruff man snorted.

"And that's the god of war." Percy finished Angola nodded still looking at the bike helmet.

"War that must suck." Ares stared at the mortal red head not angry just neutral until she stopped looking at his bike and looked at him. "What should I think your taking your kid and his friends sight seeing or what?"

"On a quest." Percy stated annoyed that she thought such a thing.

"Oh so he's giving you a side quest to help you along? Oh I have an awesome idea! How about if I do good on this can I come along?"

"N- ok ok if you do a good job." Annabeth said at the kicked puppy look Angola gave her.

"Good cause I was going to follow you anyway." Annabeth figured her dagger darkly as Grover bleated like a goat, Percy rubbed his eyes, and Ares smirked.

"Here you go, and if you think you can manage our five dollar for all meal plate, eat it in 30 minuets and every thing only-"

"Oh yah bring it on!" Angola grinned. "After we eat we listen ok?" When Ares was about to say something.

"Can you eat all of that?" Percy questioned wide eyed.

"Sure I play sports a lot my stomic can pack it away like no tomorrow." Once she ate it in five minuets no one could hardly see her hands. "Oh look I set a new record!" She mused grinning.

Ares informed them on what to get and where, Angola raised an eyebrow at the pool little wires criss crossed about she let Percy and Annabeth go, she stayed calm once the trap sprung and found the entrance.

"Hey Grover help me with this." She called he came over and they started slamming at the lock it came lose and the bars swung open Percy and Annabeth hoped out.

"Thanks..." Annabeth said turning a light pink being saved by a mortal.

"Its all good Barbie doll, what's that?" Angola leaned to pick up the pink scarf when thanks to some water she slipped. "Damn so not cool!" Angola grumbled standing scarf in hand they laughed slightly.

"Smooth." Percy snickered as the cameras trained on them.

"Slag you."

"You watched transformers?"

"What the frag do you think glitch head."

"Cool."

"Thanks for tuning in, now go fuck your self's, or or invent magically enhanced condoms! Now theirs an idea oh and-" Grover covered her mouth and with the other twos help carried her away from the cameras.

How did you like it? Thanks for reading please review and I will post the next chapter 


	2. Chapter 2

# Mortality 2 #

Chapter two please review and give me feed back.

"Dumb ass! Do you want to get blasted!?"

"Who knows can I have a lollipop? Oh lollipop song! Lollipop lo-" Annabeth shoved a lollipop in her mouth, she had stollen it from a news stand annoyed. "Mmm lollipops l-lollipop." She hummed to the song as the book girl twitched for her dagger.

"You got it nice job." Ares commented clearly amused about something.

"You wouldn't have angle radio would you?" Angola questioned hyped up slightly.

"You watch supernatural!? Who's the best brother I think Dean." Percy said making his two other friends face palm.

"Sam, its the hair, I have a weakness for skinny, shaggy haired big eyed, nice guys." Angola replied thoughtfully.

"Gods radio." Ares mused shoving a back pack to Percy who warily checked the contents.

"Can I barrow a knife or something?" Angola asked Ares smirked amusedly.

"If you can find where I hid them." Angola went over to the bike, snatching the helmet, a leather bound pocket knife that turned into a sword it felt right in her hands. "Keep it."Ares said she nodded.

"Thanks, you can give this to its owner if you like." She handed him the scarf he blinked.

"Why-"

"Even the score, she will be happy that you asked for her scarf not just your shield." She added winking he grinned toothily unknown to them a gold glint passed threw his fire filled eyes.

"Fine your rides over their, enjoy the cookies." Ares stated taking the glasses off Angola grinned slyly he slipped them into her back pack.

"Cookies! Cookie I wanna cookie! Can I have some cookie?" The hyper red head asked bouncing a laugh left the boys mouths as they left, Ares revived his bike before staring blankly at the spot the helm had been...

"If you be quiet you can have a cookie." Annabeth said Angola shut up and sat on a bail of hay as the truck started up.

Finally after a while she nodded off softly snoring. Percy smiled amusedly Angola was a good source of amusement that he needed after so much drama in the weeks before... She woke up hours later do to Annabeth non so gently dumping water onto her, annoyed she rolled her blue bordering purple eyes, and helped them brake the animals out.

She watched them contact camp and bombarded Grover with questions. Tapping her foot as she held the coins to feed the water thing. It took about ten minuets which to the bored Angola felt like a year...

"Who's the red head?" Luke questioned as she put another coin to keep the water going.

"Angola L. Davorns at their service, who are you Shifty?" She returned arms crossed foot tapping a smirk on her face as she had put it down in a position not to bothersome.

"Luke..." He returned annoyed. "Son of Hermes." He added watching as the girl let out a yawn lazily.

"I was wondering, is their like a magical blood test thing?" She asked obliviously making him smirk darkly amused as Annabeth shot her a glare.

"Demi or what?" Luke asked this new person might prove trouble...

"Mortal." Grover sighed she slapped his shoulder, Luke stared shocked why in the gods would a mortal be doing going to the underworld!?

"A mortal who could kick all of your asses and I don't need anything pointy!" She protested annoyed Grove laughed slightly.

"Right." Percy rolling his eyes she punched his arm and tripped him to fall on his ass making the other three laugh loudly, Percy scowled.

"Be careful bye." Luke said laughing slightly and cut the water still laughing.

Angola had a good amount of cards so she disided to get Annabeth and Percy, they carried a wailing Grover out and two odd kids who followed closely.

"Your demi gods…" Grover after calming down explained again shooting Angola a look.

"Fighting a monster blind is more dangerous then having your smell amplified." She stated annoyed light sparkling blue bordering purple eyes rolling as if that should be obvious Percy rolled his own green eyes.

"Cool!" Nico stated.

"She's a mortal that's why we only stayed in their half a day, time sped up for her." Annabeth resolving any miss understandings. "She can see threw the mist."

"Your so mean to me Annie." Angola huffed half hiding behind Nico and his sister.

"You want me to impale you?"

"No"

"Shut up for an hour."

"... No."

"Die."

Angola hiding behind Percy. "No thanks." He laughed slightly before getting in the crazy cab she huffed heading. "Hey!"

"I'm not going to save you from the people you annoy." Percy stated as the cab took of crazily as she tossed the cab guy a card.

"Oh yah manly real manly." She huffed he smirked slightly.

"I know I am."

"Oh burn."

"I try." He returned making Nico and Grover snicker.

After a few hours they reached the beach by night fall nearly dawn, he got purls and then they got a new cab to the music studio.

"So what's the..." She trailed off as they stopped out side a run down place the driver laughed and burned rubber. "Remind me to smirk next time we meet." She mused fingering a gold card she had snatched back.

"You sure she's a mortal?" Percy mildly curious.

"Yes I'm sure." Grover annoyed.

She gave the fairy man the gold card thus how they got threw, Grover got dragged she jumped and grabbed his hand and they both got dragged for awhile until Angola grabbed hold of a tree.

"Kick of the shoes." She said Percy helped get them off and they followed the things to a pit, a vary dark, vary big, vary wide, vary deep, and vary creepy pit that radiated you won't live long enough to touch the floor.

"Oh crap is that the hell pit?" Angola questioned she caught a glimpse of a large gold man like person trying to climb out it got pulled back down. "Was that the Titian king?" She questioned leaning over to try to get a better glimpse a pink hand she noticed then screen one both keeping the gold person at bay.

"Don't fall in." Percy said and Annabeth helped him pulling her back they only saw darkness and evil as they pulled the mortal back.

"Aw you do care!" Angola giggled and started out her beanie went well with her red hair.

"Shut up!" Annabeth growled.

"Annie... I don't like Perky in that way, he's all yours." She whispered the blond turned a red that rivaled Angola's red hair.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Your so cute when you blush." Angola laughed even though the gloomy spirits where their it wasn't dampened in the slightest making the others laugh slightly even though no one but Annabeth knew what it was about. Other then so cute but they figured it best not to ask the murderous Annabeth least she impale them...

How did I do? 


End file.
